Stargate: SG 20, Episode 2
by albert12
Summary: "The Erlkonig" An evil straight out of Norse legend has awakened on Atlantis. Two great stargate teams – Atlantis-1 and SG-20 - must work together to stop it before it destroys the city.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well, I had this typed up on my hard drive, so I figured I would go ahead and post it. As for why I posted it under Stargate: Atlantis instead of SG-1 – the entire story takes place on Atlantis, so I figured it would be more logical to post it there.

Enjoy!

**SG-20**

**Episode Two**

**"The Erlkonig"**

* * *

Atlantis. The very name of the great city evokes the host of legends it has spawned. However, Atlantis was legend no more. The vast city of the Ancients floated serenely in the oceans of Lantea, safe in the waters of its longtime home.

However, Dr. Radek Zelenka was currently not very pleased about that ocean.

"_Hloupí předkové a jejich stupidní bouře kanalizace!_" he announced, looking through the doorway into yet another waterlogged laboratory. A large storm system had come through the area several weeks before, and, although the city's powerful shield had protected it from the storm surge, it could do nothing about the failed sensor crystal that had caused the west pier's storm drainage system to malfunction and pour muddy rain-water all through the corridors.

"You would think ze Ancients would have ze sense to put better sensors in their drainage systems." Dr. Louise Van Erich said. She was an attractive middle-aged scientist from one of the German teams, and, although Zedeka would have never admitted it, he did have something of a crush on her.

"That's what I just said." Rakek stated "We've spent the last week checking these systems for damage."

"Well, we will spend another week if we don't get these systems shut off before zey further damage temselves."

The two scientists waded into the lab, both silently thankful for the fact someone aboard the Datelus had thought to bring several pairs of hip boots on the last trip. Each went to a console and began quietly shutting down the laboratory systems.

"Kletby!" Radek stated after a moment.

"What's the matter?" Louise asked

"The console won't turn off. It is saying something about 'Security protocol. Can Not Terminate."

"Perhaps it just needs ze the ancient gene to work." she said, moving from her console to peer over his shoulder at the screen.

"It shouldn't. I think it's just some sort of security protocol that needs disabled." He said, connecting his tablet computer to the console. The screen lit up with various ancient commands. He hit a few buttons, and, seconds later, the screen displayed "security disabled" in large letters.

"Alright, that should work now." Radek stated, hitting the power button. A few crystals lit up across the face of the control board, and then it went dark as power to the entire system shut down.

At the same moment, the entire wall opened up. The barrier slid neatly in half, vanishing into the adjacent walls. Behind it, an ancient stasis pod stood on a pedestal above the flood-waters, it's occupant hidden behind a wall of stasis-induced ice.

Which was rapidly vanishing as the pod turned itself off.

The ice vanished, and the occupant fell to the floor before the still-startled Radek could think to catch them.

The person turned out to be a young-looking female human, clad in a sleeveless shirt and knee-length skirt, both of the same forest green. Louise rushed to kneel over her, quickly checking her vital signs.

"She is still alive!"

"I'll get a medical team." Radek offered. He stood up and tapped the on button of his earpiece.

"This is Zelenka. I need a medical team in west pier, level twenty-eight, coridor..."

His mind chose right then to forget the name of the coridor.

He would later both curse and bless the chance that made him forget the corridor number, for as he stepped across the room to read the number off the wall, the unknown person awoke.

She sat up suddenly, screaming out a stream of words in Ancient. Louise moved to gently push her back down, but the girl backhanded Louise in the neck, knocking her backwards with startling power.

Zelenka stood, rooted to the spot by surprise for less than a second. That second was all the creature needed.

A clouding calm filled his mind, driving out his thoughts. It was all he could do to stand, frozen, as the strange girl rushed out the door.

Louise, however, was now facing a far more dangerous problem. As she tried to get up from where she had landed half-leaning on the base of an ancient console, a coldness seemed to grow in her neck, where the strange girl's hand had struck her. She only got halfway up before slipped back, the coldness rapidly spreading through her body. As her mind began to go dim, she was aware of Radek leaning over her, lifting her up out of the muddy floodwaters.

"Are you allright?"he asked "I've already called for a medical team."

"...no.. poisonous..." she said, so weakly it was barely audible.

Even as the curtains of this shadowy world were rolling back, something clicked within her mind. A half-remembered story from her childhood came back full force.

"It's...it's..."

"What? What is it?" Radek asked, panicking.

"...erlkonig..."

Even as she finished speaking that single word, her soul fled the mortal world. Little did she know that her final words had been exactly true, or that she was only the first to meet their end at the hands of the mythical creature.

* * *

AN: Well, there's the first part of the second episode. What did you think of it? Review and let me know!

Note: No, I do not speak Czech – the translations are from Google Translate, and I double-checked them to make sure they are somewhat close, but they may still be extremely muddled (or outright incorrect) and I apologize for that.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well, I didn't get but one review for the last chapter, so I'm feeling extremely disappointed. However, since I already had this chapter typed up, I figured I might as well publish it.

SG-20

Episode 2, Chapter 2

"The Erlkonig"

* * *

The stargate of Atlantis lit up as lights spun across its edges, marking the constellations as it established a lock.

"Incoming wormhole!" Chuck announced, instinctively reaching for the button that raised the shield.

"Raise the shield!" Wosley barked, rushing out of his office at a run.

"Shield raised," Chuck stated before adding a moment later "We're reviving an IDC. It's Corral Sea Station."

The tiny Corral Sea station hung at the mid-way point between the Pegasus and Milky Way galaxies. It had been built several years before in order to decrease demand on the ZPMs powering Atlantis. Rather than dialing the Milky Way directly, Atlantis would dial the station, which would then use the remaining half of the McKay-Carter stargate bridge to connect to Earth. It was smaller and less expensive than the old Midway station, and was equipped with several defenses the Midway station had lacked- namely, two large tritium irises. Also, due to the station's great distance from the Pegasus Galaxy, it still required an eight-symbol address to dial, something the Wrath had never yet managed to do.

"Lower the shield." Wosley ordered.

Two seconds later, the face of the wormhole rippled as the gigantic form of a MULE Multifunctional Utility/Logistics and Equipment vehicle emerged, it's sides almost brushing the edges of the stargate. The huge transport vehicle was piled high with crates, stacked up until they almost touched the top of the stargate.

"What the..." Chuck's expression ended in an word not repeatable in print.

The massive vehicle turned it's single camera eye on the startled people in the control room before re-directing it's gaze to the stairs. Turning slowly, the MULE planted two massive tires on the stairs and began to ascend them.

Halfway up, the vehicle stopped moving as three more forms came through the 'gate. These were more human-sized, although one was slightly larger, and wearing SGC uniforms. The lead one, a brown-haired human male, was carrying what looked like a oversized X-Box controller and grinning.

"What the &$%# do you people think you're doing?" Wosley exclaimed, rushing out of the control room and down the stairs to confront them. Unfortunately for the former IOA agent and commander of the Atlantis Expedition, he didn't see that one of the MULE's tires stood in his way. He tripped and landed flat on his face.

"Major Jason Terrel of SG-20 reporting, sir! We brought some supplies to tide you over until the _Daedalus_ can get here!" Jason stated, saluting as sharply as one can when one realizes that one is in danger of being promoted right back to "civilian".

"We have quite enough supplies to last the two weeks until the _Daedalus_ gets here, thank you!" Wosley snapped, pushing himself to his feet.

"No you not," Ka'cha'nay stated " _Daedalus_ going to be late. Busy helping people in Milky Way."

"That's fine," Wosley stated "But would you mind telling me why you had to park your robot-tank right in the middle-"

"It's called a MULE, sir." Christine put in.

"-Mule- in the middle of the stairs when there's plenty of empty floor right in front of the Stargate to leave it on?"

"I figured it would take some time to unload, so it might be better if I parked it somewhere out of the way of most of the traffic." Jason stated.

Wosley was about to say something nasty in reply, when the entire city shook convulsively, throwing almost everyone from their feet. Hundreds of brilliant yellow specks shot into the air, flitting around the city in a confused manner.

"Who's firing drones?" Wosley barked.

"I don't know! There's not supposed to be anyone in the chair room right now!" Chuck responded, grabbing his console to steady himself.

A single Drone weapon, as if guided by a mind of it's own, shot through the wall of the gateroom. Heedless of the many potential targets, it plunged straight through the DHD panel before continuing through the wall and off into the distance, missing Chuck by mere inches.

"What the $#%&# is going on!" Wosley demanded.

* * *

Five minutes earlier:

John Sheppard had been wandering aimlessly through the halls when he got the emergency call.

"Control room to Sheppard." his headset stated.

"Sheppard here." he responded, hitting the talk button.

"Report to the Chair room immediately." the unknown technician stated hastily.

"What's going on?" he asked, but got no reply.

Two minutes later, he was in the transporter, heading for the east pier.

Cautiously, he hit the button on the control panel, and vanished, re-appearing in the hallway next to the room holding the greatest weapon on Atlantis- the Control Chair responsible for activating the city's drone weapons.

Sheppard smelled a trap the instant the doors opened. None of the guards, who would normally be guarding the Chair room as if their life depended on it, were anywhere in sight. He turned back to the transporter, hitting the control to take him to the gateroom- but nothing happened.

_Figures. _He thought to himself.

He reached for his headphone, but before he could reach it, he felt the muzzle of a P-90 press into the back of his neck.

_You will not touch the communications device._

Acting quickly, he drew his handgun- a small M1911 with a laser sight- and spun around, knocking the unknown alien's assailant's weapon away with his shoulder. A hastily-fired burst riddled the control panel before Sheppard ripped the rifle away from the creature, kicking it in the stomach.

The alien went down, hitting the floor hard. Sheppard spun the rifle around, pointing both it and the handgun at the alien.

The alien turned out to be a young-looking female human, clad in a sleeveless shirt and knee-length skirt, both of the same forest green. She lay on the floor, clearly trying to catch her breath and looking startled. Sheppard noticed she was wearing a pair of surgical gloves, the type one found in most first-aid kits.

"Are you alright?" he asked, an coldly as he could muster.

_I will be fine, Tau'ri. It is you that will not be.._

Sheppard felt a static enter his mind, clouding out thoughts. He fought it back, but it continued to grow, blanking out his thoughts entirely.

_I may not be as strong as the rest of my people, but an Erlkonig can still control minds._

Sheppard fought the static for all he was worth. He had been on the wrong end of Wrath telepathy before, but this was something far different. Something far stronger.

_You will enter the chair device room._

Despite his struggles, he found himself, against his will, opening the door to the chair room and walking in. This creature seemed to have his muscles completely under her control. He sat down in the chair, and it automaticly reclined.

With a strange sick feeling, he felt his ancient gene activating the city's weapons. He watched in shocked horror as his own mind launched drone weapons.

The gate-room transporter doors opened, releasing Rodney McKay and Ronon Dex into the confusion that had enveloped the command center of Atlantis.

Ronon took the whole scene in – the massive, unknown vehicle, loaded down with crates, sitting halfway up the stairs, the huge hole in the glass wall, the ruined DHD, drone weapons flying everywhere, and guessed Atlantis was once again under attack.

His blaster was out of it's holster and in his hand, charged and ready for action, faster than most people could think possible.

Not one second too soon, either. No sooner had he set foot on the deck than two drone weapons pieced the glass wall and barreled straight toward him. He instinctively ducked out of their path, coming up again ready to fire.

Only to realize, too late, that he was not the target. The glowing yellow missiles headed straight for McKay, who stared at the oncoming weapons in paralyzed shock.

* * *

Author's Note: For those who are curious, I included the MULE as a homage to what would have been a wonderful vehicle. It was canceled shortly after I wrote this chapter, but it will live forever in the hearts of military strategists.

Well, what do you think? Review and let me know!


End file.
